


Apshodels in the Spring

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, Hades and Persephone au Baby!!!, I ask the real questions, Oral, Sex, Vaginal, is ichor play blood play???, more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Goddess and God. Darkness and Light. Death and Rebirth.This is the story of Elektra and Matthew, two Gods that defied all odds to be together.A Hades and Persephone au.





	1. Apshodel Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m very excited to have the first chapter of this up. 
> 
> There’s a few things you need to know before you read this. Firstly, I’m going to be playing pretty loosely with Greek Mythology sometimes, so be prepared for that. Secondly, I’m going to be sometimes replacing Greek Myths with NCMU characters, other times I’ll be keeping the original people. Kinda a mix and match system.

Every morning for Matthew is the same. Rise out of bed, have a breakfast consisting of nectar and goat milk, then help his mother, Maggie, with her Godly duties.

He rarely sees his God of Courage father. Jack is gone night and day looking for Roscoe, the God of Revenge, that blinded Matthew as a boy. The reason for Roscoe's heinous act is unknown.

Even when Jack is resting from his search, Matthew does not see him often. He lives upon Mount. Olympus. Not sharing a home with his wife or son, who live in the Fields that surround the mountain.

Maggie as Goddess of Healing, prefers to be surrounded by greenery then rocks and marble. The nature of the Fields regularly help her with her duties.

There are many days when Matthew thinks she'd be more suited for the life of a War Goddess, with her sharp tongue and unbending will.

She's been giving Matthew more responsibility lately, to prepare him for when he turns twenty and is officially the God of Spring. The problem is, she only allows him to help till Midday, then she's pushing him out the door like he's still a child, and telling him to find his friends.

Matthew sighs as he walks through the endless fields of flowers. His mother has once again sent him away.

His hair is gently lifted by the wind as he heads for the nearby river that cuts through the landscape. His friend, Karen, a sweet Naiad, lives on the riverbank.

Their other friend, Foggy, a Demi Satyr (as he jokingly calls himself), will most likely not be joining them. He is his father, Pan the God of Nature's, favourite child, and is being groomed to watch over Nature beside him. Pan has not given such a privilege to any of his other children.

Matthew brushes his fingers along the tops of the Hyacinths that cover the hill his mother has claimed as hers. (The rest of the fields belong to the Nymphs and Satyrs). As he makes his way down, he's hit with an unfamiliar scent. He can't place what it is, but can tell where it is, and walks towards it.

He uses his heightened senses to try and figure it out. The senses were gifted to him by the King of The Gods, Stick, to make up for his stolen sight. He tries to see it in his world on fire, but can't. He runs a finger over it, and freezes when he finally realizes what it is.

The Asphodel flower sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the Hyacinths. It curves downwards, attempting to hide from the sun. Unsure what to do in this new environment.

Matthew crouches down and sniffs it. He expects to smell death. The depravity of Tartarus or the peace of Elysium.

Instead it smells like home. Of his father's favorite wine and his mother's jasmine perfume.

"The flower smells different to whoever sniffs it." A lyrical voice speaks. He shoots up and turns towards the woman.

Gold bangle decorate her wrests, and strings of rubies are wound tightly around her neck. Her unbound hair blows loosely in the wind, and her dress swirls around her ankles. 

"Who are you?" Matthew knows everyone who have ventured in these fields. His mother is picky with who can pick her most prized possessions.

"I'm Elektra." She leans down and plucks a Hyacinth.

"I'm Matthew." He clears his throat. "What are you doing here? I've never met you before."

"Exploring. I haven't seen these Fields in many years." The beat of her heart tells him she's being honest.

"I could show you around." He offers.

Her features soften and she smiles. "I'd like that." Elektra places her hand in the crook of his arm, then tucks the Hyacinth behind her ear.

"How did you know about the Asphodel's smell?" He helps her to the bottom of the hillside. The Asphodel left behind. He'll ask mother about it later.

"I sometimes study botany."

"Why does it smell different for each person?"

"When the dead enter the Underworld, they drink from the river Lethe and forgot their earthly lives. Which I'm sure you already know." They pass through a grove of trees. Shadows bounce across their faces from the sunlight streaming through the branches above.

"The Asphodels remind those who have been blessed to enter Elysium of home. Though they don't realize what the smell means to them."

"I didn't know that." Matthew is surprised he was never taught this when he studied botany. Then again, his mother does not like any mentions of the Underworld. Her horrific father, the Titan of Destruction, is enslaved in the heart of Tartarus; punishment for attempting to kill Stick.

"The more you know." She says in a sing song voice, and twirls a strand of her hair.

An idea strikes him. "I want to show you something."

He wiggles his fingers and slowly the petals lift off the surrounding flowers. They float upwards and begin to twirl. They dance around Elektra and she lets out a delighted laugh. They surge towards the sky, then come back down. Racing past Elektra and lifting her skirt. They circle her feet, then Matthew's, and then go above her again. They trickle down like raindrops and scatter across her head.

She runs a hand through her hair and smiles when she sees the Withy petals. " _You're_ _magnificent_." She sounds near breathless.

Elektra leans forward and kisses him. Matthew closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her. They fall into the grass and she rolls on top. His runs a hand over her form and drinks her in.

He has been kissed only once before, by Karen. She pulled him aside when the other Naiads weren't looking, and gave him a quick peck.

Kissing Elektra is much more then a simple peck. It's like being bathed in heavenly fire. All of him is lit by her flame and it's _glorious_.

Her hands trail down his body and undo the knot holding his chiton together. She pulls it back to reveal his naked body underneath, and takes his hardened cock in her hand. He gasps inside her open mouth and she grins.

She removes her lips from his, and peppers his face and neck with kisses. His hands move to her waist and grip hard. If she were mortal, the power of his grasp would shatter her hips.

She pulls up her own chiton and slides onto him in a quick seamless motion. Matthew jerks his hips up and she gasps. Delighted.

Elektra rolls her hips and he throws his head back. She nips and licks his skin. Leaving love bites as she works her mouth across his body.

She reaches up and digs her nails hard into the meat of his cheek. Gold ichor pours from his face and travels down his body. He tightens his own grip and breaks the skin on her hips. Ichor streams down her legs onto his hands. Coating them both.

She kisses him again and lets the ichor run into her mouth. She runs her hands through his hair and rolls her hips again. They both orgasm seconds apart and she collapses on his heaving chest.

They lay there for what feels like hours. Eventually Elektra reluctantly climbs off him. "I must go." She kisses his cheek. "But I will return, if you wish to see me again."

"I would love to see you again." She grins at his words and kisses him again. She fixes her dress and hair, then disappears into the grove of trees they walked through earlier.

Matthew runs a hand across his face, and feels the dried ichor clinging to his skin. _Mother_ _can_ _never_ _see_ _this_. _She'll_ _have_ _a_ _fit_.

He pulls up his chiton back on, and heads to the river. He hears Karen laughing with her sisters, but they all go quiet when they see him.

What a sight he must be. Covered in ichor and Elektra's love bites. He wordlessly climbs into the water. Not bothering to remove his chiton. It's ruined anyways.

He submerges himself in the water. Letting it cleanse him. He comes up for air, and hears a splash. Karen has jumped from the rock she was perched on, and is swimming towards him.

She places a gentle hand on his face. "Matthew, what happened?" Her concern is evident.

"Karen, it's obvious he was with someone. He's here to rid himself of the evidence." Another Naiad, Trish, speaks up from her corner of the river.

"Oh." Disappointment fills Karen's voice. Matthew's cheeks grow warm, and he swims farther down the river for privacy.

He rubs hard at his skin, and feels the dried ichor slowly peal off and float away. He goes on his back and begins to float. The current slowly drifts him further and further down the river until he's near Satyr lands.

He climbs out of the water, and hears the sound of a flute softly dancing across the landscape. He picks up the scent of the flutist, and realizes it's Foggy's mom, the Dryad Erato. Unlike most Dryads who cover themselves in leaves and plucked flowers, Erato wears long bellowing robes. Signifying her role as a priestess of Pan.

"Matthew." She greets him with a soft smile from her perch on her tree root.

"Erato."

"Foggy is not here I'm afraid. That drunk Silenus arrived early this morning, and proclaimed Foggy must drink with him. I told him not to go. Silenus is nothing but trouble, but he rarely sees his brother, and wanted to go." She sighs and sets down her flute. "But who am I to bother you with such things? It's not your fault young Matthew."

She places a gentle hand on his face as her eyes scan the sky. "You should be off. Maggie will be worried if you're not home soon. It's getting late."

The winds have gotten quieter, signalling the arrival of nightfall. He must've been truly enraptured with Elektra to not notice the time passing. "I'll go. It was nice to see you."

"And you too. I'll tell Foggy you stopped by; whenever he returns."

He takes the path that leads from Foggy's home to his, and finds Maggie waiting for him. Hands on hips.

"Where have you been Matthew? It's nightfall!"

"I was out with Foggy and lost track of time. I'm sorry." He lies through his teeth.

Maggie is quiet for a moment, then sighs. "Don't let it happen again." Matthew nods and quickly brushes past her.

He eats his dinner then climbs into bed. Maggie likes to rise early.

As he's lulled to sleep, thoughts of Elektra dance through his head.

* * *

He returns to the spot of the Asphodel everyday for the next month. Never plucking it or taking it to his mother. Only admiring.

Everyday Elektra is there. Waiting for him.

She guides him to a nearby grove of trees that no Dryad calls home, and takes him amidst the dirt and grass.

It's magical and mystical. Each time feels like he's being visited by the Goddess of Love. He's enraptured by her. So enraptured he never thinks to ask who she is. What she is.

A Nymph, a Goddess, a Demi God, he doesn't know.

Matthew only knows she can't be mortal. She never would have never been able to get into the Fields. If she had somehow managed such a feat, she would've died upon seeing him in his true Godly form.

One day while they're resting after love making, fingers interlocked, he tells her his secret. "I'm going to be a God." Just like she hasn't told him who she is, he hasn't told her who he is either. She might've assumed he was divine, but he never confirmed nor denied it.

"What?" Elektra lifts her head from his chest, and rests her weight on her elbow.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be declared the God of Spring on Mount. Olympus. I've been considered a God since I was a baby, but now it'll be official." She leans forward and kisses him.

"Matthew, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you'd view me differently." He confesses.

"I'd never view you differently. Even if it turned out you're secretly a Cyclops." She jokes and bops his nose. "Matthew... I love you." Matthew's eyes widen and warmth spreads through his body. That's the first time either of them have said those words.

"I love you too." He pulls her into a deep kiss and on top of him. He slides inside of her, and she moans with pleasure.

* * *

The next morning he's woken before the sun has risen. He's tended and washed by several Dryads while he sits in a large basin. His body is cleaned with goat milk, ambrosia, and nectar. Hyacinth perfume is brushed through his hair.

The Dryads sing as they dress him in a evergreen chiton. A second fabric, a darker richer green, is draped over his shoulder and abdomen.

Gold leaf is painted on the tips of his fingers and toes, and brushed lightly across his lips.

The Dryads lead the way as he walks from his home to Mount. Olympus. Several play flutes and sing his praises as they reach the base of the mountain. They scatter Hyacinth and Withy petals on the ground, and Matthew walks gently across them.

The Dryads then step back, continuing to sing, but going no further. He enters the rocky mountain path alone, no one else in sight; save the Oreads that sit on the craggy peaks of the mountain, and watch with keen eyes.

He sends his senses out and maps the terrain in his world on fire. It's rough, but manageable. He keeps his back straight and his head held high as he climbs and climbs and climbs. The wind howls in his ears, overwhelming him for a moment, but he collects himself and stays steady as he reaches the top.

The Muses begin to sing as he enters Olympus; a smile etched across his face.

Stick walks to him with his wife Alexandra at his side. Gold laurel in hand. He places it on Matthew's head. "Welcome to Olympus, God of Spring."

Matthew bows his head and Stick lifts his hands. "Let's party!" He yells gruffly.

The Muses sing louder and dance with the Maenads who are already in a wine addled frenzy. The run past Matthew giggling, and one kisses his cheek before running after the others.

Maggie walks to him and takes his hands in hers. "I am prouder of you then I ever thought possible." She kisses his check. "Now let's enjoy your party."

They dance and sing for hours and hours, and it feels like the party might never end.

Then it falls deathly quiet when a woman walks in. 

Gold embroidered robes wrap around her body like a glove. A string of rubies wrap around her neck. On her head is a small gold crown. Asphodel petals are scattered through her lose hair.

As she walks towards Stick and Alexandra on their thrones, every God and creature has its eyes on her. Watching with barely masked fear. Even the mad Maenads are still; a rare sight.

Her scent waifs through the room and coils around Matthew. A jolt courses through his body when he realizes who she is. Elektra. How and why is she here?

"My daughter, The Unseen One, Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Death, why do you grace us with your presence?" Stick asks, suspicious.

 _The_ Unseen One. _Queen_ _of_ _the_ _Underworld_. _Goddess_ _of_ _Death_. The words run through his head on a loop.

He's been sleeping with the Goddess of Death for over a month, and he had no clue. A woman so powerful and feared that the Gods do not even speak her name; and he's been kissed and held by her.

"I wanted to personally welcome the new God to our ranks." She turns towards Matthew and the gold bracelets on her arms clink.

"May your season bring joy to all." Elektra addresses him.

"I hope so Goddess." He hopes he looks calmer then he feels. Her smile has an edge to it, and warmth spreads through his body, but he pushes it down. Now is not the time for lustful thoughts.

"Why has the music stopped? I thought this was a party." She questions a nearby Muse. Said Muse sputters an apology and gestures to the others. They begin to sing and dance again.

Elektra grins and grabs a nearby goblet. She drains the nectar inside, and walks over to the God of War. "Frank."

"Unseen One." They fall into a comfortable conversation, and Matthew hears every word.

He can't relax with her in the room. He needs answers.

When their conversation finally ends, he stealthy follows her and pulls her aside. Out of the view of others. "What are you doing here?" He hisses through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean Matthew?" She plays dumb. Titling her head to the side in confusion.

"You know exactly what I mean. Not telling me who you really are, then showing up here."

"It's not like you were honest with me at first." She pushes back.

"Yes, but I came clean. You never did, and you had an opportunity to do so yesterday."

Elektra sighs and runs a hand down his arm. "I'm sorry. I truly am. You deserved the truth, but I thought you'd view me differently. Maybe even hate me. I've been despised by everyone for Eons. They view me as a curse and plague to humans and Gods alike. I know that's not a good excuse for lying, but it's the truth."

Matthew lays a comforting hand on her arm, and impulsively kisses her. She returns the kiss and runs her hands down his side. He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I only want to know every side of you. The good and the bad."

She licks her lips. Tasting the gold leaf now staining them. "Then lets be together. For all time."

His heart races with excitement. "What do you mean?"

"Let's get married. We can live together in the Underworld. Have a proper life together."

"In the Underworld?" His excitement deflates slightly.

"Yes. I'm not able to live anywhere else. My soul is tethered to the river Styx. I can leave for periods of time, but must always return."

He thinks of leaving his mother and the Fields, and he's not sure if he can do it. Even for Elektra. "I'll think about it."

She inhales sharply and he knows he's hurt her. "The Asphodel is still in the Fields. Go and pluck it by the end of the week if you wish to marry me. If you don't, I'll never bother you again." She takes her hands from his, and briskly leaves the party.

Neither notice Alexandra looking at the gold leaf staining her daughter's lips with interest.

* * *

Matthew thinks about Elektra all week. Unable to free her from his mind. Her proposal churns and churns through his head, and finally, he makes a decision.

He loves Elektra, and he's willing to leave everything behind for her. He was fooling himself by trying to say otherwise.

He sneaks out of his room when only the stars and moon are out, and wanders to the hill where the Asphodel lies.

He doesn't hesitate as he reaches down and plucks it. He's made his decision, and he stands by it.

Tremors shake the ground as the Earth opens up before him. He hears horses neigh and whine as they burst through the dirt. Attached to their backs is a chariot that Elektra helms.

She holds out a hand. "Husband."

"Wife." He smiles and climbs in beside her.

They share a kiss as they begin to descend beneath the Earth. Leaving the world of light behind, and embracing the darkness.


	2. Intertwined Laurels

Matthew awakes tangled in Elektra's silk sheets. Her arms and legs are wrapped tight around his body, and his head lays on her chest. Dried gold ichor spilt from their love making the night before, clings to their skin.

He's unaware of the world outside her bed. He doesn't know if it's early morning, or midnight. Nor does he care.

They say it's always dark in the Underworld. No way to tell day from night. Even with the torches that light it's winding paths and cold palace, the residences of the Underworld don't know the sun's warmth.

This is of no concern to Matthew. He has not seen the sun since the age of nine. He only ever knew the time by the how warm the sun was on his back, or how hard the winds howled.

"Would you like some food?" She gently strokes his arm. Gods don't need food, but it's a luxury they often enjoy.

"Some nectar would be nice." He places a kiss on her collarbone.

"I can do you one better." She grins and yells for a servant.

The Lampades nods and scampers away. She returns a few minutes later with a gold tray. On its sits ambrosia, a jug full of nectar, and a fruit he doesn't recognize, in a bowl.

"What's this?" Matthew picks it up and sniffs it.

"It's a pomegranate." Elektra grabs a knife that lays on her bedside table, and cuts it open.  The juice of the pomegranate spills onto her hand, as she plucks a seed.

She holds out her hand, and he eats it from her palm. She grabs five more, and he eats them too.

A knock on the door interrupts their breakfast. Another servant enters, head bowed. "Someone is here to you, Unseen One."

"Who?"

"The Messenger God, Daniel."

Elektra grabs a silk robe and wraps it around her body. " _Fucker_." She grumbles as she grabs a gold laurel that sits on an nightstand, places it around her head, and stalks out of the room.

Matthew grabs a similar robe and follows her out.

She enters the throne room, and takes a seat on her onyx throne. She adjust her robes and waves towards a Lampades. "Send him in."

Matthew stays out of view. Crouched in the doorway. He knows Daniel is here to see Elektra and not him, and doesn't want to intrude.

Daniel walks in wearing a white chiton. His wings are tucked into his back, and out of view. A scroll is in his hands.

"Unseen One." He bows.

"What brings you here?" Elektra isn't warm or welcoming. That side of herself is reserved for Matthew, and Matthew alone.

"I have a message for you from Goddess Maggie." Elektra goes still and swallows. It takes her a moment to collect herself.

"Bring it here." She puts out her hand. Daniel steps forward, and gingerly places it in her hands.

He may act calm and cool, but Matthew can feel the nerves coming off Daniel in waves.

Elektra and the Underworld rattle him. He doesn't come here enough to get used to it. Not many people want to communicate with the Unseen One.

She unrolls the scroll, and carefully reads it. "Tell Goddess Maggie I haven't seen her son." She calmly lies.

"Of course Unseen One." Daniel bows again, and leaves as quick as his wings can take him.

Matthew steps forward once he's sure he's gone. "You lied to him."

"I did. Your mother is claiming you've been taken. Like you're not a grown man who left on his own. Give her time to come to her senses." She steps down from her throne, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I should write to her. Tell her the truth."

"She won't believe you. She's convinced herself you've been taken, and nothing will change her mind. She'll have to come to her senses on her own." Elektra leans up and kisses him. "Lets go back to bed." She winks and brushes past him.

He follows after her like the lovesick fool he is.

* * *

Later, when he's slowly waking, he hears talking in the corridors.

It's Elektra and Nobu, her Retriever of the Dead.

"Shut the gates. Keep out anyone but souls. The Underworld is to be closed to outsiders." He can hear Elektra adjusting her robe. A habit he's noticed she does when nervous or unnerved. Which isn't often.

"Of course, my Queen." Nobu shuffles away, and she opens their bedroom door.

Matthew pretends to be asleep as she slips out of her robe, and into the bed. Snuggling into his side.

_What are you doing Elektra? Why are you closing everything?_ He doesn't voice his thoughts aloud. He wasn't meant to hear the conversation, and he hopes she'll tell him herself.

The next morning, she doesn't speak of her conversation with Nobu. It is as if it never happened.

"Morning." She kisses him awake with a smile.

"Morning." He smiles and pulls her close.

"I have a surprise for you." She presses a kiss to his naked chest.

"A surprise?"

"Mmhm." Elektra kisses him again. "A surprise." She slips out of his arms, and heads to her closet.

She pulls out a beautifully embroiled black dress, and lays it out. Then she grabs a matching chiton, and passes it to Matthew. "Put it on."

He climbs out of bed, and slips it over his naked body. She adjusts it so it sits on him perfectly, then kisses his cheek. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." His face goes flush at the compliment, then he pulls her into a kiss. His hands trailing over her form, and feeling the soft material of her dress.

She pulls away, then steps back. "You're going to be announced as my consort today." _That explains why she's putting the Underworld on lockdown. She's preparing for when my mother learns about it, and comes for me._

"When?"

"Now." Elektra places a gold laurel on her head, then grabs his hand, and leads him to her throne room.

The other main deities of her realm, stand at the foot of her throne. All bow their heads in reverence when they walk in together.

A Lampades steps forward, a velvet pillow in hand. On it sits another gold laurel, similar to Elektra's.

Her jewelled hands reach forward, and pluck it from the pillow. She lifts it above their heads, then places it gently on his brow. "We're equals now. Queen and King. Goddess and God. Nothing will ever change that. We are bound for all eternity."

She projects her voice so all can hear, then kisses him deeply. Letting everyone know what he means to her.

Matthew knows there'll be consequences for this ceremony today, but right now he doesn't care. Too in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Mythology Notes:   
> Lampades: The Lampads or Lampades are the nymphs of the Underworld in Greek mythology.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I only listened to Written In Your Heart from Barbie as the Princess and The Pauper soundtrack, while editing this.
> 
> For anyone not familiar with Greek Mythology:  
> Nymph: "The Nymphs (nymphai) were minor nature goddesses which populated the earth. Although they were ranked below the gods, they were still summoned to attend the assemblies of the gods on Olympus."
> 
> Naiad: "Nymphs of rivers, streams, lakes, marshes, fountains and springs."
> 
> Satyr: "Rustic fertility spirits of the countryside and wilds. They consorted with the Nymphai (Nymphs)."
> 
> Erato: "ERATO was a Dryad-nymph of the Akakesion (Acacesium) Hill near Mount Lykaios (Lycaeus) in Arkadia (southern Greece). She was a prophetess of the god Pan and the wife of Arkas (Arcas), eponymous king of Arkadia."
> 
> Oread: "Nymphs of the mountains. They were Dryad nymphs, whose life force was closely tied to that of a lofty mountain pine or fir."
> 
> Dryad: "The nymphs of trees and forests."
> 
> Pan: "PAN was the god of shepherds and hunters, and of the meadows and forests of the mountain wilds. His unseen presence aroused panic in those who traversed his realm."
> 
> The Muses: "THE MOUSAI (Muses) were the goddesses of music, song and dance, and the source of inspiration to poets. They were also goddesses of knowledge, who remembered all things that had come to pass."
> 
> Maenads: "Were orgiastic nymphs in the train of the god Dionysos. These thyrsos-bearing women consorted with Satyroi (Satyrs) and Silenoi (Silens). They were a mixture of Dryades, Naiades, and Oreiades."
> 
> River Styx: "The River Styx was also a corrosive Arkadian (Arcadian) stream which allegedly flowed forth from the underworld."
> 
> Elysium: "ELYSION (Elysium) was the final resting place of the souls of heroes and virtuous men. The ancients often distinguished two Elysian realms--the islands of the Blessed and the Lethean fields of Haides."
> 
> Tartarus: "TARTAROS (Tartarus) was the great pit beneath the earth in the oldest of the Greek cosmogonies. - Later, classical writers re-imagined Tartaros as a hellish prison-house for the damned conflating it with Homer's Haidean chamber of torments."
> 
> All quotes from Theoi.com


End file.
